videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Stone X Mega Man
Power Stone X Mega Man, also known as Power Stone X Rockman (パワーストーン X ロックマン Pawā Sutōn Kurosu Rokkuman) in Japan, is a crossover platform game created as a freeware game, Power Stone X Mega Man later received support from Capcom, who assisted in the production of the game. Power Stone X Mega Man was released as a free download from Capcom Unity. Gameplay mimics the design of classic Mega Man games with Power Stone characters substituting as bosses encountered in the game. A premium version was released for Steam titled Power Stone X Mega Man V2, which added a password save feature and downloadable contents. Gameplay Power Stone X Mega Man mimics the appearance and gameplay style of Mega Man games released on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game's premise and plot center around its status as a crossover video game. Mega Man embarks on his new quest: to find the Power Stone. At the same time, Falcon and the other Power Stone characters seek the stone as well. In terms of gameplay, Mega Man uses the same set of moves (the slide and the charge shot) featured in Mega Man 4. Instead of using stages based on Mega Man and using Robot Masters as level bosses, the stages share influences from the Power Stone stages and characters such as Falcon, Ryoma, and Ayame take the place of the Robot Masters as the end of level bosses. The Power Stone characters use their Power Change prior to boss fights; in addition, when they take enough damage during the boss fights, they will use a Power Fusion as each character has 2 Power Fusions. Like other Mega Man games, defeating each boss earns Mega Man a new weapon based on the characters' Power Drives, such as Falcon's Power Missile and Wang Tang's Dragon Fang Bomb. After clearing the eight main levels, the player then moves on to face the final set of bosses. Clearing certain conditions unveils two secret hidden bosses at the end of the game. Stages Odeo * Boss - Ayame * Weapon - Flower Shuriken Londo * Boss - Falcon, Julia (DLC) * Weapon - Power Missile, Slave of Love (DLC) Dullstown * Boss - Galuda, Accel (DLC) * Weapon - Light of Judgement, Beat Assault (DLC) Dawnvolta * Boss - Gunrock, Gourmand (DLC) * Weapon - Gun Gun Rock, Fall Etansel (DLC) Manches * Boss - Jack, Pete (DLC) * Weapon - Rolling Slash, Energy Shot (DLC) Mahdad * Boss - Rouge * Weapon - Hellfire Sign Mutsu * Boss - Ryoma * Weapon - Raijinken Tong-An * Boss - Wang Tang * Weapon - Dragon Fang Bomb Skullhaven * Boss - Kraken Avalon Is. * Boss - Valgas * Final Boss - Final Valgas Hidden Bosses * Pride Falcon - to face him, clear all main stages without taking any damage * Mel - to face her, clear all main stages without losing a life Category:Power Stone Category:Megaman Games Category:Capcom Category:Series X Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Category:Steam Games